Une enfance volée
by yaonne-san
Summary: Le passé troublant de Watson refait surface au début de son association avec Sherlock Holmes , ce dernier pourra t-il l'aider ? Attention histoire adulte.L'histoire se passe avant le film et après leur première enquête, une étude en rouge.
1. Chapter 1

Une enfance volée

Diclamer: Les personnages de sir Arthur Conan Doyle ne m'appartiennent pas .

Notes : slash , grave abus de Watson, thèmes adultes, inceste , prostitution mâle.

Je sais , je sais , voilà une autre histoire , mais je promet d'essayer de finir mes autres histoires.

Si vous voulez voir la photo de Jude Law qui va avec mon histoire , aller sur mon site , il y a un lien direct sur mon profil.

Résumé: Watson voit surgir de son passé une personne qu'il aurait préféré oublié , mais lorsque ce dernier est assassiné après avoir engagé Holmes pour des prétendues lettres de menace , qui sera soupçonner ?

prologue

Édimbourg : 1863

Édimbourg , surnommé Athènes du nord , était baigné par les dernières lueurs du jour marquant la fin du 1er mai ainsi que la fin des festivités de Beltaine , fête d'origine celtique.

Mais pour les habitants de la belle demeure de style gothique situé dans la vielle ville , il n'eut aucunes célébrations.

Hélas , depuis un an jour pour jour , le deuil avait plongé une famille ,autrefois unis, dans la désolation la plus totale.

C'est donc dans une apathie morose que l'avocat le plus renommé d'Édimbourg, Maître Henri Watson , vida son quatrième verre de bourbon , regardant ,impassible ,la ville tombée dans les ténèbres ,pour être ensuite éclairée par les lumières artificielles des réverbères.

Sa tendre et douce Fiona , l'unique amour de sa vie l'avait quitté.

Pas par une mort douce , songea t-il avec amertume, tout en serrant fortement le verre qu'il tenait en sa main droite,mais par une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il y avait vingt ans de cela sa femme lui avait donné, à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, un magnifique héritier , qui ressemblait remarquablement à son père , qui lui avait vingt neuf ans ,et portant aussi le même prénom.

Il avait non seulement hérité de ses cheveux roux mais aussi de ses yeux qui étaient de couleur gris.

C'était un enfant robuste ,qui en grandissant aura forte carrure, donnant joie et fierté à ses parents.

Quinze ans plus tard John Watson vînt au monde . Contrairement à son frère aîné , il naquit prématurément et sa mise au monde fragilisa la santé de la mère alors âgée de trente neuf ans.

Peu à peu elle perdit ses forces et le fait de ne pas pouvoir nourrir son enfant dû au fait qu'elle n'avait plus de lait la plongea dans un grand désarrois.

Une nourrice , mère de deux enfants dont un nouveau-né avait été engagé pour donner le sein au nourrisson .

Quant à son fils aîné , il lui apporta encore plus de soucis.

Les mauvaises fréquentations et des amis peu scrupuleux avait fait de ce magnifique enfant rieur un adolescent à l'humeur toujours changeante. Il pouvait dans ses bons jours se montrer affectueux et charmant ,mais devenir cruel et froid la minute suivante.

Lunatique , on ne savait savait guère si c'est la colère ou les rires qui allaient éclatés.

Dès la venue au monde se son petit frère le jeune Henri rentrait de plus en plus tard dans la demeure familiale.

Non point qu'il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour le nouvel arrivant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie , ni d'ailleurs un sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de sa mère qui était cerné et où l'on voyait brillait une lueur d'inquiétude.

Très vite la santé de Fiona Watson se détériora et au fil des années la maladie lui avait dérobé sa beauté. Ses cheveux blond étaient désormais striés de gris et son regard , autrefois d'un bleu vert lumineux , s'était terni.

Ironiquement ,le jeune John qui était né prématurément ,pris de plus en plus de force , gagnant grâce et beauté.

Il avait hérité des boucles blondes de sa mère ainsi que de la couleur de ses yeux. Sa bouche était aussi rouge qu'une perle de rosée et sa pâleur naturel lui donnait un air angélique , on le comparait souvent à une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais il garda une taille fluette et était de santé fragile.

Derrière son regard on pouvait deviner une grande intelligence et une soif d'apprendre que rien ne pouvait étancher .

A ses un an il savait déjà dire quelques mots et à deux ans il conversait avec aisance.

A trois ans il avait déjà le nez dans les livres ,et sa mère , voulant en faire un prodige , passa le plus clair de son temps à parfaire l'éducation de son fils.

Le frère jalousait de plus en plus John et le père qui voyait la santé de sa femme se détériorait ,et qui ne le supportait pas, passait de plus en plus de temps dans les tavernes que chez lui ou à son cabinet .

Puis Henri , qui était devenu tout aussi robuste que son père ,à 18 ans , parti pour l'université de Londres . D'une stature d'un mètre d'un mètre quatre vingt pour pour quatre vingt il avait été choisi pour jouer dans l'une des meilleurs équipe de rugbys, à Oxford .

Cette nouvelle ramena un peu de joie chez ses parents. Quant à la relation entre les deux frères , bien que l'un jalousant l'autre pour l'amour si démonstratif et la grande adoration que leur mère éprouvait pour le cadet , l'aîné ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le plus jeune et de le gâter en ne lui refusant rien. Mais cet amour était loin d'être pur, en effet si Henri partait si loin de chez lui pour poursuivre ses études c'est parce qu'il s'était découvert une passion dévorante pour le garçonnet.

Culpabilisant pour ses pensées coupables il préféra partir pour ne plus être soumis à la tentation ni être esclave de ses désirs.

A trois ans John avait déjà conquis avec sa gentillesse naturelle le cœur des habitants de la maison y compris celui du personnel composé d'un cocher , d'un valet de pied , d'une cuisinière , d'une domestique et d'une gouvernante.

Tous se pâmaient d'admiration devant un tel chérubin , tous sauf le père qui lui aussi avait de violents désirs pour son plus jeune enfant .Mais contrairement à son fils aîné qui se montrait toujours gentil avec son frère le père était souvent sec et froid , ne sachant pas comment dissocier son désir avec des sentiments plus paternel. En se montrant plus ferme avec son second fils il espérait ne pas céder.

Bien qu'aimant toujours sa femme il ne pouvait nié que le fils dépassait déjà sa mère en grâce et en beauté.

Mais peu après son quatrième anniversaire un grand drame frappa la maison.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Fiona Watson crachait du sang sans que personne ne le sût , ni sa famille , ni ses domestiques.

Mais c'était plus facile avec les domestiques qui vaquaient à leurs occupations , et avec son mari toujours accaparé par son travail et ses clients. Quant à son fils aîné , étant à l'université et ne venant que pour les vacances , ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa mère allait de plus en plus mal , son esprit trop préoccupé par ses sentiments inavouables envers son frère.

Par contre John , bien qu'encore jeune et ne comprenant pas toute la gravité de la maladie de sa mère , son esprit vif remarqua que la santé de sa mère déclinée.

Et c'est dans une sombre nuit de printemps 1862 qu'elle s'éteignit dans son lit avec pour seul témoin son jeune enfant de quatre ans.

le jeune John était rester allongé près de sa mère même après qu'elle ait poussé son dernier soupir et n'alla chercher aucune aide.

De sa petite main il prit celle de sa mère qui avait déjà un teint cadavérique.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût.

Ce fût dans cette position que la gouvernante les trouva une heure après.

Horrifiée par la mort de sa maîtresse elle poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler toute la maison .

Bonne, cuisinière et valet montèrent les marches quatre à quatre pour se diriger vers la chambre du maître.

La gouvernante qui était restée paralyser se ressaisit très vite et s'approcha du pauvre garçonnet.

Ce dernier , le visage blafard , ne lui accorda aucune attention , les yeux river sur sa mère , il resta sur le lit sans bouger.

La gouvernante, qui se nommait Mary White , entendit soudainement un fiacre, alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vit le docteur Watson descendre de la voiture.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et était arriver à la dernière marche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Le hall , à peine éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie empêcha Henri Watson de voir les traits affligés par le deuil de mademoiselle White , mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer sa grande et maigre silhouette d'1 mètre 70.

De toute les femmes de la maison c'était bien la gouvernante la plus grande .

''Eh bien mademoiselle White , fit il surpris de la voir rester là sans bouger , que vous arrive t-il ma fille ?

'Mon...Monsieur , bégaya la jeune femme de vingt huit ans , un grand malheur est arrivé !''

A ces mots , Watson su tout de suite qu'il 'agissait de son épouse .

Il courut comme un dément vers les escaliers et ne mit que quelques secondes pour arriver devant sa chambre où il vit presque tous les autres membres de la maison,excepté son fils aîné étant à l'université.

Mais lorsque son regard se tourna vers le lit conjugal son sang se glaça d'effroi.

Sa belle et tendre Fiona , qui était rester aussi magnifique malgré ses quarante quatre ans et ses cheveux blond striés par de rare mèches grise, avait rendu l'âme. Son corps qui était si plein de vie maintenant était de marbre .

Fou de chagrin il hurla et se précipita vers elle et avec le visage ruisselant de larmes il se mit à embrasser sa femme , espérant sans doute redonner vie à l'unique amour de sa vie , tout comme le prince charmant qui par un baiser avait ressusciter Blanche-Neige.

Voyant que tous ses efforts étaient en vain il se redressa et son regard croisa celui de John .

''Oui , pensa t-il,voilà le responsable de tous mes maux , s'il n'était pas né ma tendre Fiona n'aurait jamais été aliter et

n'aurait pas succomber à une lente maladie''.

Furieux , aveuglé de rage par la perte de son autre moitié , il prit violemment le poignet droit de garçon et l'éloigna du lit.

Les domestiques essayèrent d'intervenir mais leur maitre les écarta d'un regard, seule la gouvernante fut assez courageuse pour se mettre entre eux et la porte .

''Monsieur ! Je vous en prie , ne faites rien à cet enfant , le malheureux n'a rien fait!

'Rien ! Rien! Vociféra le veuf , c'est de sa faute si ma femme est morte !

'Je vous en conjure ! L'enfant n'y est pour rien''.

Sans dire un autre mot il poussa la jeune femme et empoigna plus fortement son fils.

Le jeune John avait du mal à suivre le rythme de son père avec ses petites jambes , les larmes lui obstruèrent la vue ce qui rendit le père encore plus furieux pensant que son fils faisait tout son possible pour le ralentir .

Finalement ils descendirent les escaliers , traversèrent un long corridor pour arriver devant une porte en bois de chêne massive, à la poignée dorée .

Henri Watson sorti une petite clef en argent de la poche de son veston gris puis après avoir ouvert la porte violemment, il traîna de force son fils à l'intérieur de son bureau .

Une fois dans la pièce on ne pouvait que remarquer une large bibliothèque située à gauche avec une collection digne d'un bibliophile ou dans ce cas d'une bibliophile car il s'agissait de la bibliothèque de Fiona Watson.

Au fond il y avait un bureau au bois de hêtre finement ciselé et à droite un magnifique fauteuil qui faisait face à une cheminée au feu éteint.

Sur le sol trônait une peau de tigre du Bengale que maître Watson avait abattu avant sa rencontre avec sa Fiona .

Mais les deux protagonistes ne jetèrent aucun coup d'œil à cette pièce l'un trop en colère l'autre trop effrayé.

''Cesses ces pleurnicheries ! Gronda le père , Cesses immédiatement pleutre! Couard !''

John ne comprit guère pourquoi son père l'insulta ainsi ni pourquoi il faisait preuve de violence envers lui.

''Pè...Père , bégaya John, je...je …

'Vas-tu te taire gredin ! Tu vas prendre ta punition comme un homme ! Ôtes ta chemise !''

Le regard emplit d'appréhension et d'incompréhension , l'enfant resta figé tel une statue de sel.

Perdant rapidement patience le père ôta lui même violemment la chemise blanche en dentelle du garçonnet laissant découvrir ainsi une peau douce et laiteuse.

A cette vue des désirs coupables refirent surface ce qui causa une plus vive émotion chez le nouveau veuf.

La mort de son épouse devait sûrement être une punition pour ses pulsions envers son plus jeune fils, fils d'ailleurs responsable de la mort de sa mère.

Se sentant dans son bon droit en imputant la faute sur le chérubin blond , il prit la cravache qu'il posait toujours près de la cheminée et ordonna à John de poser ses mains sur le bureau .

John bien que n'ayant que quatre ans et qui n'avait jamais à subir auparavant du courroux de son père bien que ce dernier se montrait toujours froid et distant envers lui, comprit néanmoins qu'il serait fouetté ayant déjà vu leur cocher se servir de cet objet sur les chevaux.

Tremblant de peur il essaya s'amadouer la colère de son père .

''Père ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne faites pas ça papa !

'Silence ! C 'est par ta faute si j'ai perdu ta mère! Si seulement tu n'étais pas venu au monde!''

Écumant de rage , Henri Watson ne put prononcer d'autres mots .

Le garçonnet , voyant qu'il était impossible de fléchir la volonté de son futur bourreau se retourna vers le bourreau et obéit à son père. Il posa ses petites mains sur le bureau et ferma les yeux.

Le pauvre John tout tremblant se demanda en quoi il était responsable du trépas de sa mère qu'il avait tant chérit.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsque son père commença à le fouetté et la douleur cuisante le fît presque perdre connaissance plus d'une fois.

Soudain le calvaire s'arrêta net et il reprit peu à peu ses sens.

En effet le tourment qui durait plus de vingt bonnes minutes stoppa lorsqu'on tambourina avec force à la porte .

''Ouvrez monsieur !'' Supplia la gouvernante inquiète . Car le maitre de maison avait fermé la porte à clef juste après lui.

L'avocat se retourna vers son fils qui était avachi sur le sol puis fixa la porte d'un œil mauvais.

''Que l'on me laisse avec mon fils!'' Hurla t-il.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa jeune charge car mis à part l'adulte elle n'entendit personne d'autre .

''Monsieur ! Le cocher est parti envoyer un télégramme à monsieur Henri pour prévenir du décès de madame . Vous ne voulez pas , j'espère , annoncer aussi celui de monsieur John , n'est-ce pas ?''

C'est à ce moment là qu'Henri se rendit compte de l'ampleur de ses actes , non qu'ils ne soient pas justifié se dit-il, mais le personnel risquerait fort de jaser et bien qu'il pensa avoir raison la justice ne serait pas du même avis.

''Un instant ma fille! ''Fit-il d'une voix mielleuse .

En quelques minutes il releva de force son fils , lui remit sa chemise bien que celle-ci lui brûlait le dos mis à vif par les coups de fouet et menaça son fils pour qu'il garde le silence sur ce qu'il venait de se produire .

Puis il ouvrit la porte laissant entrer la gouvernante qui jeta un œil rapide autours d'elle . En voyant le jeune garçon elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Le jeune John , mis à part les yeux rougies par les larmes , avait l'air d'aller bien.

''Monsieur , puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faisiez seul avec John ?

'J'avoue m'être emporté , tenta t-il d'expliquer , j'étais près de le fesser mais voyant son visage plein de larmes je me souvînt que si j'avais perdu mon épouse , le pauvre angelot venait de perdre sa mère.

A partit de ce moment j'ai tenté tant que j'ai pu de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Et si je vous ai répondu aussi sèchement c'était parce que j'avais fini par le consoler lorsque vous coups à la porte et vos cries l'ont fait sursauter de frayeur.''

Dubitative, Mary ne répondit pas tout de suite mais ne remarquant aucunes marques , elle ne put que s'incliner devant l'explication de son employeur.

Pourtant son instinct lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible entre le père et le fils , et que s'amoncelaient de gros nuages pour le futur.

Hélas le temps lui donna raison ; Après l'arrivé du jeune Héritier qui avait pris le train à la gare de Waterloo pour venir jusqu'à Édimbourg on organisa les funérailles de la défunte.

Pour contraster l'humeur sombre qui s'était abattu sur la maison des Watson , le temps fut absolument radieux , un mois de mai estivale .

Aux funérailles il n'y avait que le l'époux , les deux enfants et les domestiques.

En effet comme Fiona n'avait plus de famille , ayant perdu ses parents très jeune , sa mère à sa mise en monde et son père de la tuberculose , ainsi que la tante qui l'avait élevée morte il y a deux ans de vieillesse , il n'eut aucun autre proche à ses funérailles , mis à part son mari et ses deux fils.

Quant à monsieur Watson , qui était fils unique, il avait perdu ses parents il y a dix ans de cela lors d'un accident de fiacre , le cocher trop saoul avait perdu les rênes de son cheval et ce dernier s'était emballé , renversant la voiture , tuant le cocher et ses passagers .

Après que l'évêque eut prononcer les derniers sacrements, tous regagnèrent la demeure .

Henri Watson père , depuis le soir où sa femme est morte et qu'il avait corrigé son second enfant , nourrissait une idée secrète; Donner à ses domestiques leurs congés et ainsi rester seul avec John .

Car depuis qu'il avait fouetté son fils , les seules images qui lui trottaient dans la tête, l'obsédant jour et nuit, étaient la peau délicate de son enfant, ses yeux bleus-verts que la tristesse embellissaient ainsi que ses lèvres tremblantes qui lui donner envie de les couvrir par les siennes .

Il était la tentation incarné et Henri Watson était un homme faible.

Après tout c'était ce fils qui lui avait fait perdre son épouse ,se justifia t-il, il avait donc le droit d'en tirer des compensations.

Son esprit en délire réussi donc à le convaincre que l'on ne le condamnerais pas tout en oubliant que ses désirs ils les avaient bien avant la mort Fiona.

En pensant à sa défunte épouse il regarda la montre gravée de ses initiales qu'elle lui avait offerte le jour de leurs noces culpabilisant pendant une fraction de seconde pour ensuite être repris par ses démons , son désir étant plus fort que sa conscience.

'Je dois attendre avant de les renvoyer, pensa t-il, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons en particulier ceux de mademoiselle White.'

Quelques jours plus tard le jeune Henri retourna à Londres promettant d'envoyer souvent de ses nouvelles mais au grand chagrin de son frère il ne tînt guère parole.

Le père plus commença à boire de plus en plus et devint de plus en plus violent envers son fils .

A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce et qu'il croisait le regard si triste de son fils , il n'avait qu'une seule envie , le faire sien de corps et d'esprit .

Mais de peur d'être découvert il pris son mal en patience mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer violent et souvent le pauvre garçon était couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses .

Les domestiques virent bien ce que le père faisait au fils mais ne pouvait rien faire , seule mademoiselle White tenta de s'interposer dès qu'elle vit la lèvre fendue de John , le ton monta et elle fut renvoyée .

Elle essaya bien de le rapporter aux forces de police pour maltraitance envers un enfant mais étant donné la réputation d'Henri Watson on ne fit rien , au contraire on somma l'ancienne gouvernante de cesser ses médisances sous peine de poursuite.

Malgré tout elle fit tout son possible d'aider son ancienne charge mais comme cela ne donna aucun résultat elle envoya en dernier ressort un télégramme à Londres pour prévenir le jeune Henri des tourments de son frère.

Malheureusement ce dernier qui avait recommencé à boire de plus belle ne reçut pas le télégramme , trop occupé avec ses amis il ne se préoccupait plus ni de ses études ni de son courrier et le télégramme fut jeté sans être lu.

Désespérée Mary refit une visite à la police mais on la menaça de prison si elle ne cessait point son harcèlement elle serait jetée en prison.

De guerre lasse , elle quitta Édimbourg car elle ne pouvait supporter de rester près de John est d'être dans l'incapacité de l'aider.

Maître Watson , après le départ de Mary , commença à prendre de plus en plus d'assurance envers son fils en ayant des gestes équivoques, le touchant de façon inappropriée que ce soit entre ses jambes , son postérieur ou sa poitrine.

Depuis le départ de la gouvernante il prenait le bain avec son fils , lui allonger dans la baignoire et son fils sur ses genoux.

Puis aux attouchements vinrent s'ajouter les baisers , au cou , à la poitrine et à la bouche. Mais les coups ne cessèrent guère , au contraire , comme pour punir son fils des désirs qu'il ressentait il le fouettait presque chaque soir tout en lui lançant des invectives.

Puis il l'enferma dans une pièce exiguë servant de cagibi.

Les autres domestique voyant ses punitions cruelles infligées sur leur jeune maitre se mirent à protester à leur tour.

Waston , voyant l'ingérence de ses domestiques , commença à leur donner congé un par un sur des prétextes fallacieux.

Pour la cuisinière ce fut un vol , elle fut donc sous l'obligation de partir si elle ne désirait pas qu'on porte plainte contre elle.

Quant au cocher , il l'avait accusé de boire pendant son service , seul le valet était rester un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait été dans l'obligation de partir car on lui donnait plus ses gages car les finances de l'avoué commencèrent à se porter de plus en plus mal.

Depuis quelques mois il passait plus de temps dans les tavernes que dans son cabinet , perdant de nombreux clients importants . Lorsque ses clients devinrent des criminels et des hommes aux mœurs douteuses , il perdit sa réputation si réputée et on le chassa de son club de gentlemen .

Évidemment il rendit son fils responsable , et le fit vivre dans la terreur la plus totale . Un rien pouvait allumer la mèche , l'enfant pouvait jouer trop bruyamment , ses hurlements la nuit lorsque qu'il réclamait sa mère et même le fait de respirer un peu trop fort .

Peu à peu John devint introverti ne disant presque aucuns mots , trop effrayé par son père .

Les seuls moments où on pouvait l'entendre c'était lorsque l'adulte le battait ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent et brutalement maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Un bruit fit sursauter Watson qui le sorti de ses songes et il se retrouva à nouveau en train de regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau, son verre de bourbon à la main.

C'était son fils qui venait de cogner doucement à la porte , comme chaque soir , sauf que cette fois cela pouvait être différent , ce soir enfin l'enfant sera entièrement sien.

La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit ou grincement , et d'un pas feutré le petit John entra dans le bureau de son père.

Il était vêtu de son pyjama rouge en flanelle , le haut déboutonner légèrement à cause de la chaleur révéla son cou délicat qui enflamma le désir d'Henri , ayant de plus en plus de mal à se restreindre .

Une fois entré dans la pièce John se dirigea vers son père puis une fois devant lui baissa les yeux.

Lorsque la main de son père se dirigea vers lui il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux ni de retenir un sursaut de peur mais étrangement pour une fois il ne reçut aucun coup violent , au contraire il senti qu'on lui caressait les cheveux.

Surpris il releva la tête et regarda son père qui avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux . Il avait déjà vu ce regard auparavant à chaque fois que son père le toucher de façon inappropriée mais jamais d'une telle intensité .

'Je préfère lorsqu'il est en colère , pensa John , je n'aime pas quand papa me touche.'

Mais pétrifié il ne bougea pas un muscle laissant les mains de son père glisser de ses cheveux à son cou délicat puis il le vit déboutonner bouton par bouton le haut de son pyjama , une fois ouvert il le glissa des épaules nues du garçonnet découvrant ainsi une peau albâtre .

Henri le souleva pour le poser sur son bureau puis embrassa goulûment le cou de son enfant laissant de gros suçons , puis sa bouche descendit vers la poitrine et le mordilla .

Tout en même temps ses mains descendirent vers le bas lui enlevant son pantalon de pyjama.

Surpris John essaya de se dégager mais son bourreau était bien trop fort.

Une fois qu'il ait déshabillé entièrement son fils , il ôta à son tour ses vêtements , il commença par sa chemise grise puis son pantalon qui était de la même couleur.

Il allongea son fils sur le bureau puis il se mit sur lui , sa bouche mordillant à nouveau son cou.

John se mit à gigoter ce qui suscita un état d'excitation encore plus grand chez l'adulte , de plus impatient de prendre l'innocence de l'enfant.

Il dirigea sa main vers l'enfant et d'une voix sèche lui ordonna de sucer ses doigts.

'Dépêches-toi !' Ordonna t-il.

De peur il fit ce qu'on lui demanda , retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Puis il sentit des doigts en lui et ensuite le corps de son père.

La pénétration fut brutale et douloureuse , très vite du sang coula entre ses jambes suivit des fluides corporelles qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Une fois fini Henri se dégagea du corps de sa victime devenu catatonique , et sans aucune culpabilité il se rhabilla puis quitta son bureau sans un regard vers son fils .

Ce dernier , revenant à lui , prit son pyjama qui trainer par terre et regagna sa chambre en faisant tout pour ne pas songer au sang coulant d'entre ses jambes ni la semence de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son père . Mais cette nuit quelque chose venait de mourir en lui , non il ne méritait aucun amour , n'avait-il pas tuer sa mère ? Cela lui avait prit du temps mais il avait compris , il ne serait plus jamais aimer dans cette maison.

Jour après jour ce fut le même schéma , son père le battait et le violer , souvent d'ailleurs il devait donner du plaisir avec sa bouche , au début il faillit s'étrangler plus d'une fois mais par la suite il y prit l'habitude ce qui déstabilisa encore plus l'enfant.

Ses seuls moments de répit fut lorsque le précepteur venait lui donner ses leçons . Enfant modèle et assidu il était la joie de son enseignant .

Avant l'arrivé du précepteur , Watson fit bien attention de ne pas endommager le visage de l'enfant .

John , quant à lui , lorsqu'il n'était pas tourmenté par son père , se plongea dans les livres, en particuliers les livres de science car il avait l'ambition de devenir médecin , c'était devenu son sacerdoce .

Les mois passèrent et se ressemblèrent , hormis les vacances scolaires où sa torture cessa , en tout cas au début.

En effet Henri Watson deuxième du nom venait à chaque vacances jusqu'à la fin de ses études puis une fois les études finies il ne donna plus signe de vie.

Aimant toujours secrètement son frère , il préféra le quitter pour ne plus être tenté.

Ce qui malheureusement enleva tout moment de répit à l'enfant.

Des années s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que son père franchit un autre pas dans la dépravation.

Lorsque John eut dix ans cinq clients de son père , tous de parfaits scélérats , vinrent à la maison et lorsqu'ils le virent leurs yeux s'emplirent de concupiscences .

Ils enivrèrent le père et réussirent à le convaincre de les laisser violenté son fils .

Une fois la demande accordé ils allèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant ils se jetèrent sur lui comme des loups affamés et profanèrent son corps de façon brutale et abominable.

John attendit leur départ avant de se rendre dans sa baignoire où l'eau était glaciale , une fois dedans il se frotta vigoureusement tout en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois.

Puis il alla se recoucher avec de nouvelles résolutions.

Demain il quittera pour toujours la maison , son corps lui appartenait et qu'il soit damné si on le prenait à nouveau contre son grès.

Il s'éveilla à l'aube , et avec seulement les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos et toutes ses économies qui étaient de vingt shillings il quitta en douce la maison .

Il marcha pendant des heures puis arriva à la gare où il prit deux billets en direction de Londres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, laissant croire ainsi qu'un adulte l'accompagnait .

Dans son esprit il s'était dit qu'il allait retrouver son frère aîné et vivre avec lui .

Une fois à Londres, qui était vraiment une très grande ville , il se rendit compte que la tâche serait ardue.

Il se mit d'abord à la recherche d'un fiacre puis se rendit compte qu'il lui serait incapable de cacher qu'il était seul, alors il tendit l'oreille et lorsqu'un client voulu se rendre vers West End, quartier où se trouvait l'université d'Oxford.

Il se cacha derrière la voiture, puis il fois arriver à destination il se sauva à toutes jambes jusqu'à l'université.

Il se rendit d'abord vers les dortoirs des garçons et demanda à chaque personne qu'il croisait s'il savait où Henri Watson se trouvait ne se rendant pas compte que son frère avait abandonné ses études depuis trois ans pour aller chercher fortune ailleurs.

Finalement il croisa un professeur qui le renseigna du départ de l'aîné.

Seul , ses économies amenuisant à cause des billets de trains, il se senti désespéré et fit tenter de rentrer chez lui , mais la douleur qu'il ressentit à son postérieur le renforça dans sa décision de rester loin de chez lui.

Après plusieurs jours dans la rue , il tenta tant bien que mal de survivre avec le reste de ses économies , et lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus rien il fit la manche .

Mais très vite son physique d'ange attira sur lui les regards lubriques de plusieurs londoniens et après plusieurs fois où il fut forcé il se résigna à vendre son corps tout en ne négligent pas ses études , voulant à tout pris s'en sortir et aller à l'université.

Parmi ses clients il y en avait un de particulièrement possessifs qui dans son esprit tordu était tombé amoureux de l'enfant qui était désormais âgé de douze ans . Il s'agissait d'un militaire très riche de trente neuf ans , au grade de major nommé Walter Stone.

Il ne refusait rien à son petit ange , et lui procurait les plus beaux livres et pouvait le nourrir de mets les plus fins.

En échange John devait se plier à tous ses désirs violents ou non tout en voyons d'autres hommes . Pourtant il garda l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur .

A quinze ans , il entra à l'université grâce à ses excellentes notes lors d'un test lui permettant d'accéder enfin à son rêve, devenir médecin, mais aussi grâce à l'argent de Stone.

Il cessa ses activités de prostitution mais pas ses rencontres avec le major dont il lui était redevable . Pourtant il rêvait de rompre ses chaînes , et de ne plus sentir sur lui les mains de cet homme.

A l'université il devint de plus en plus extraverti et ses yeux prirent à nouveau vie.

Il commença à sculpter son corps lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe de rugby où il fit connaissance avec Robert Ferguson surnommé Big Bob Ferguson. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde mais il y avait une entente cordiale entre eux.

Personne ne savait que John n'avait que quinze ans , ils pensaient tous qu'il avait juste un air juvénile , alors qu'eux avait au minimum dix huit ans , l'un d'eux était Stamford qui manifestement éprouvait de l'attirance envers le jeune Watson .

Mais il y avait bien un élève avec qui il avait une franche camaraderie, il s'agissait de Percy Phelps , qu'on pensait le plus jeune de sa classe , il avait dix huit ans .

Mais en vérité c'était bien Watson le plus jeune et le plus avancé mais ne voulant pas être catalogué comme un génie il mentit sur son âge et prétendit avoir dix neuf ans.

Après trois ans d'études il s'engagea en l'année 1878 aux services de sa gracieuse majesté ,en Inde , et ainsi ne plus être à la coupe du militaire qui était devenu colonel.

Il se rendit d'abord à Nepley pour suivre les cours que l'on impose aux médecins militaires puis gagna les rangs d'infanterie de Northumberland comme aide major.

Puis de l'Inde on l'envoya directement rejoindre son unité en Afghanistan.

Mais à son grand mécontentement il se retrouva nez à nez avec Walter Stone, qui avait tout fait pour le retrouver.

Ce dernier le força à reprendre leurs activités mais avant le corrigea sévèrement pour avoir essayer de le quitter.

Le colonel devint ami avec d'autres officiers et consommer sans modération alcool et opium. Une nuit ils le convoquèrent sous la tente des officiers éloignée des autres tentes , et le violèrent.

Le lendemain il demanda son transfert pour rejoindre le régiment de Berkshire qui combattirent à la bataille de Maiwand où il fit connaissance avec son ordonnance Murray qui tomba immédiatement amoureux de son major , qui était près à risquer sa vie pour porter secours au jeune médecin blessé lorsque ce dernier fut toucher à l'épaule qui lui brisa l'os et à la jambe qu'une balle Jezail avait touchée.

Il aurait dû se remettre de ses blessures mais la fièvre entérique compliqua ses blessures et il en garda de graves séquelles .

Ne pouvant servir sa majesté , la reine Victoria , il dût regagner Londres où un futur plus amène lui tendit les bras sous les traits du détective Sherlock Holmes.

Mais il faudra franchir bien obstacles et combattre bien des démons avant de connaître enfin la paix et l'amour.

A suivre

Si cette histoire vous plaît , je vous en prie faites le moi savoir , merci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un : une visite impromptue**

Depuis trois jours une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur Londres plongeant les locataires du 221 B Baker Street dans un ennui le plus total. Cela allait faire plus d'un mois depuis l'affaire de Jefferson Hope et on ne présenta à Sherlock Holmes aucunes énigmes digne du grand esprit de déduction de ce dernier , seulement quelques petits vols commis par des domestiques , quelques larcins qui ne demandaient aucunes logiques et pis encore , l'inspecteur Lestrade avait eu l'audace de le faire quérir pour un vulgaire chantage concernant un quelconque Lord qui avait été infidèle et dont la maitresse peu scrupuleuse fit chanter.

Mais cette nuit de pluie , tout en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre les vas et viens des londoniens d'un œil morne, il aurait tout donné pour résoudre le moindre crime même le plus anodin.

Hélas depuis plus d'une semaine il semblerait que l'on ai eu guère besoin de ses services,laissant son esprit s'émousser , car comme la plus fine lame, il avait besoin d'être entretenu et stimulé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son lit où reposait son étui de cuir, la seringue hypodermique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur l'appelait. Depuis qu'il était devenu colocataire du docteur Watson il n'avait plus eu recours à la cocaïne mais cette léthargie intellectuelle lui était devenu insupportable.

Se disant qu'il ne devrait aucune explication à son colocataire il s'injecta une dose de cocaïne. L'effet fut immédiat et il tomba dans un état de transe.

''Mon esprit ne peut rester oisif, se justifia t-il, je suis certain que ce cher docteur Watson pourra le comprendre , il n'a pas l'air d'être déraisonnable.''

Pourtant malgré lui un sentiment de culpabilité s'éveilla en son être, il n'avait pas été totalement honnête sur ses vices et il risquerait de prendre le vétéran de guerre au dépourvu . Mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques instant, aussitôt oublié par l'euphorie artificielle que lui procurait la drogue.

Quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à sa porte.

''Monsieur Homes!

'Qui y a t-il madame Hudson?

'Vous avez un client!''

Le détective de vingt huit ans maugréa, juste au moment où il s'autorisait une injection de cocaïne un client venait demander ses services.

D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers les escaliers tout en s'enquérant sur son colocataire.

''Le docteur a pris la chambre depuis deux jours monsieur Holmes , il semblerait que le mauvais temps ai réveillé ses blessures.

'Je n'est rien remarqué de la sorte!

'Évidemment! Vous êtes si centré sur vous même que vous ne faites attention que lorsqu'il y a une énigme à résoudre.

'Comment pouvez vous le déduire, cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous avons emménagé.

'Et ce mois a suffit amplement! Je n'ai sans doute pas vos dons de déductions mais j'ai tout de même vécut plus longtemps.

'Oh vraiment Nanny!'' Fit Holmes sur un ton sarcastique.

Cette conversation alla prendre une tournure plus fâcheuse lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge , ils se retournèrent et virent le docteur Watson les dévisager tout en haussant le sourcil droit.

Il ne portait que son pantalon militaire et une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonné . Le duvet blond servant de moustache non brossée montrait qu'il venait de sortir du lit

'Eh bien mon cher Watson , fit Holmes , vous n'êtes pas un oiseau de nuit à ce que je vois.

'Monsieur Holmes! S'exclama leur logeuse sur un ton indigné.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Hudson , je ne suis nullement vexé, lui rassura John avec un sourire , je me suis assoupis après avoir lu quelques lignes des aventures du chevalier Dupin.''

Un sourire qui d'ailleurs troubla le détective, car depuis que son regard avait croisé celui du blond il avait été envahis par un sentiment étrange.

''Cela a le même effet soporifique sur moi. Et bien , non pas pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie mais il semblerait qu'une nouvelle enquête demande toute mon attention''.

Soudain le docteur Watson perdit son sourire après avoir remarquer le regard de son colocataire, il avait le regard trouble que seuls ont les toxicomanes.

Lui même avait quelques vices dont le jeu et il s'autoriser un ou deux verres mais son passé douloureux ne le laisser jamais dépasser les limites et encore moins s'adonner à une quelconque drogue même pas une seule dose de morphine malgré les douleurs que ses blessures lui infligeaient, blessures qui étaient bien éveillées ce soir et qui l'avait maintenu au lit et non pas un quelconque roman d'Edgar Allan Poe.

Et c'est d'un regard triste qu'il vit descendre Holmes, puis soupirant décida de le suivre , dans son état actuel les réflexes du détective pouvaient en être émoussés.

Une fois dans leur petit salon madame Hudson fit entré un homme de haute stature, ayant les cheveux bruns gominés et aux yeux noisette avec une moustache bien taillée.

Il portait un gilet gris dont la qualité du tissu montrait un rang social assez élevé,ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur et du même tissu.

''Asseyez vous donc cher maître, fit Holmes .

'Mais comment diantre avez vous pu deviner ma profession? demanda le futur client.

'La lettre qui dépasse de la poche de votre gilet est adressé à un avocat !

'Peut être est-ce moi qui l'est écrite.

'Je peux vous assurer que non, c'est une écriture féminine, qui plus est la médaille que vous portez avec tant de fierté est une récompense que l'on offre seulement aux avoués.

'Impressionnant, vous n'avez pas démérité votre réputation.

'Il est vrai que je possède un esprit logique et pas le moindre détail ne peut m'échapper, tout comme je sais que vous n'êtes qu'un intermédiaire!''

A ces mots l'avocat bondit de son fauteuil.

''Ma foi , si j'étais superstitieux je penserai que c'est de la pure sorcellerie

'Et vous seriez bien loin de la vérité, rétorqua t-il d'un ton rieur, je ne l'ai déduit que par votre comportement. Vous avez un ton assuré et une démarche ne montrant aucun trouble, ce qui signifie que vous n'êtes pas concerné directement.

'Tout cela est vrai , mais laissez moi d'abord me présenter.

'Inutile, vous êtes maître Edward Folks, avocat de renom à Londres.

'Je m'avoue vaincu , comment donc avez-vous accompli ce sort?

'Avant que vous ne me condamné au bûcher laissez moi vous rassurer. La lettre qui dépasse de votre poche est adressé à maître Folks.

'Mais pour le prénom?

'Votre réputation n'est plus à faire, vous avez acquis une grande notoriété lorsque vous avez pris la défense de lord Astocks lorsque ce dernier fut accusé d'avoir assassiner sa femme. Non seulement il a été acquitté mais en plus les forces de l'ordre ont été obligé de présenté leurs excuses. Vous aviez procédé avec brio malgré toutes les preuves de l'accusation.

'Il était tout simplement innocent.

'Oui , car s'il avait été coupable croyez moi bien que j'aurais apporter toutes les preuves nécessaire et il n'aurait pu ainsi échapper à la corde. Mais le coupable était bien l'amant de lady Astocks , n'est-ce pas?

'Comment en êtes vous arriver à cette conclusion?

'Dans les journaux on a relaté l'absence d'un bijou qu'elle portait souvent, une broche en diamant qui avait le forme d'une étoile. Lord Astocks est un vieux grigou qui avait offert à sa femme uniquement les bijoux de sa famille et pourtant depuis quelques mois elle portait cette nouvelle broche et comme c'est souvent l'époux qui tient les cordes de la bourse je doute qu'elle ait pu se l'offrir elle même.

'C'est exact , lord Astocks était d'ailleurs au courant de la liaison qu'entretenait sa femme mais il n'en dit jamais mots.

'Par peur du scandale j'imagine.

'Du moment qu'ils ne s'affichaient pas ensemble il n'avait nulle intention de mettre un terme à cette relation. La peur du scandale voyez vous monsieur Holmes fait accepter n'importe quoi à un homme tel qu'Astocks. Par contre il m'a mis dans une autre confidence , sa femme avait l'intention de quitter son amant devenu bien trop possessif et elle était bien trop indépendante pour se laisser enchaîner par un tel amour. L'amant ayant le sang chaud l'étrangla chez lord Astocks durant l'absence de ce dernier et laissa le corps gisant au salon, découvert plus tard par l'époux bafoué.

'Et comme il fut le premier arrivé il devint l'essentiel suspect.

'Oui, seulement on ne pend pas les gens lorsqu'ils découvrent des corps. J'ai pu d'ailleurs prouvé qu'il n'avait pas été sur les lieux au moment des faits. Il avait passé sa journée sur les champs de courses et à l'heure où elle a été assassiné il était en train de perdre dix livres.

'Mais s'il avait été coupable , l'auriez vous défendu avec cette même ferveur?

'Sans aucun doute monsieur Holmes , je ne suis pas payé pour juger mes clients mais seulement pour les défendre et lorsqu'ils sont innocents ma tâche en est amplement facilitée.

'L'amant était bien un aristocrate espagnole?

'C'est exacte mais comment l'avez vous su?

'La broche, elle avait été acheté par un comte Espagnole, cela a fait grand bruit car ce bijou est inestimable. Pourtant je n'ai rien lu sur son arrestation.

Il avait déjà quitté le pays et l'on ne pouvait risquer un incident diplomatique en demandant qu'il se rende à la justice britannique.

'Au moins Astocks est un homme libre.

'Oui , avec sa réputation intacte , j'ai fait le portrait d'un homme humble et respectable qui plus est son rang a facilité grandement sa libération.''

Pendant cet échange Watson s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre regardant la pluie qui continuait à tomber. Quelque peu soulagé de voir que la drogue n'avait pas amoindri les capacités intellectuelles de son colocataire il laissa son esprit vagabondé. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Londres ses nuits étaient hantées par d'horrible cauchemars, de son enfance et de son temps en Afghanistan, qui plus est ses blessures ne le laissèrent pas oublier surtout lorsqu'il y avait mauvais temps.

Holmes ne faisant pas attention à l'humeur mélancolique de son compagnon demanda au visiteur en quoi il avait besoin de ses services.

''Depuis l'affaire Astoks ma clientèle n'a cessé de croître, récemment d'ailleurs un général s'est acquis mes services. C'est ce général qui m' a demandé de servir d'intermédiaire entre vous et lui et qui m'a demandé d'aller vous quérir.

'Exposez moi donc le problème!

'Voilà quelques semaines qu'il reçoit des menaces de mort sous forme de lettres mais aussi d'animaux morts laisser au palier de sa porte.

'A t-il une idée de la raison de ces menaces?

'Il pense que cela est dû à son immense richesse. Il a toujours était riche mais il l'est devenu encore après avoir refait son service militaire, en devenant propriétaire de mines de diamants aux Indes. Il pense que ceux qui le menace sont des camarades d'armes jaloux de ses mines.

'Je ne suis pas un garde du corps , pourquoi ne demande t-il pas la protection de Scotland yard?

'Il ne veut pas mêler la police à son nom, qui plus est il a une haute opinion sur vos capacités de détective. D'ailleurs un certain inspecteur Lestrade lui avait chanter vos louanges.

'Je croyais qu'il ne voulait guère de l'intervention de la police?

'C'est juste, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé d'aller les voir, et c'est Lestrade de lui même qui m'a suggéré de venir vous consulter.

'Puis-je lire une de ces lettres de menace?

'Tenez!''

Folks dirigea sa main vers la poche droite de son pantalon et en retira une lettre froissée.

En quelques mots il y était écrit ceci:

_La mort viendra très prochainement_

'Des mots bien énigmatiques, remarqua Holmes, voyez l'écriture peut assurée , celui qui a écrit cette menace a essayé de déguiser son écriture, preuve que votre client doit connaître cette personne.

'Maintenant que vous le dîtes c'est l'évidence même.

'Voyez Watson , fit Holmes en se tournant vers le jeune médecin, je pense que je devrais garder mes méthodes pour moi si je veux toujours faire un peu d'effet.''

Watson lui répondit par un petit sourire qui émut profondément le détective. Comment lui qui se donner corps et âme à la logique pouvait se laisser sensibiliser par ce simple geste? Il était toujours froid et distant mais depuis sa rencontre avec le docteur c'était comme s'il était devenu un autre homme, comme si sa misanthropie avait disparu . Pourtant il ne ressentait cela qu'en présence du blond. N'étant pas fait de marbre il avait souligné la beauté naturelle de Watson , et bien que le corps de l'ancien militaire ait été amaigri par ses blessures et la fièvre il avait gardé toute sa grâce.

'Je doute que vous cessiez un jour de me surprendre , lui rétorqua John.

'Très bien monsieur Folks, le temps de me vêtir convenablement et nous pouvons aller à Booker Street.

'Mais quel phénomène!

'La boue sur vos chaussures est caractéristique à cette rue dont on a justement refait le trottoir .

'Prodigieux, absolument prodigieux.

'Eh bien allons-y!

'A propos mon client désirais aussi la présence du docteur Watson.

'Étrange! Comment est il au courant de mon association avec le bon docteur?

'Je l'ignore moi même , puis se tournant vers le médecin, alors docteur Watson voulez bien nous accompagné?

'J'en serais honoré!''

Pourtant malgré ces mots il ne pu s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise , il n'avait pas les capacités de Sherlock Holmes mais son instinct qu'il avait aiguisé durant sa vie dans les rues mais aussi pendant sa carrière militaire lui disait de se méfier.

Mais il monta malgré tout pour se changer et avant de sortir de sa chambre hésita à prendre sa canne mais la douleur eu raison de sa fierté et c'est en boitant qu'il sorti avec en prenant soin de prendre son manteau le plus chaud accroché au porte manteau qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte de l'appartement.

Ils montèrent dans le fiacre et durant tout le chemin ne prononcèrent aucuns mots.

Holmes ressentant de plus en plus l'effet de la cocaïne perdit encore un peu plus de son pouvoir de déduction et c'est malheureusement le docteur John Watson qui en paiera le prix.

Pendant ce temps le fameux client qui n'était autre que le général Walter Stone maintenant âgé de cinquante quatre ans ne put retenir un frémissement tout excité de revoir John.

Pour le retrouver ce fut très simple , il n'avait qu'à se renseigné pour savoir à quelle adresse la pension militaire de Watson était envoyée , ensuite pour qu'il puisse abuser de lui en toute impunité trouva sa grande faiblesse qui se révéla être Sherlock Holmes. Sûrement l'âme généreuse du blond voudra empêcher que le nom de son colocataire soit traîner dans la boue, après tout vu le passé sulfureux de John comme prostitué il serait difficile de convaincre la police qu'Holmes n'était pas sodomite.

Et le fait que le médecin soit lier avec un célèbre détective était la cerise sur le gâteau. Ainsi il trouvera une raison logique pour que Watson reste chez lui avec la bénédiction du détective, il avait déjà imaginer qu'il pourrait lui servir de garde du corps. Oui toutes les pièces se mettaient en place.

Écrire ces fausses lettres avait été vraiment une idée ingénieuse et le fait que son avocat n'avait pas reconnu son écriture le fit sourire intérieurement.

Foks ne suspectait rien , pourtant il fallait bien trouver pour Holmes une excuse valable si ce dernier demander où il avait entendu le nom du docteur Watson .

Mais il avait déjà une réponse toute faite et s'était forgé un bon alibi avec Stamford.

Il s'était rendu au grand hôpital avec pour but de contacter Stamford, un camarade de classe de John dont il avait fait une fois la connaissance par accident. Il avait voulu faire une surpris à sa possession en l'emmenant à la campagne pendant les vacances scolaire. A l'entré de l'université il l'avait vu discuté avec Stamford qui était bien trop près du blond selon Stone.

Il avait remarqué le regard adorateur que portait Stamford pour John qui était âgé à ce moment là de seize ans.

Watson d'ailleurs le fit passé pour son oncle et il le laissa faire car sa réputation aussi était en jeu. En quelques mots il apprit que Stamford avait l'ambition de trouver du travail dans le grand hôpital de Londres.

A l'époque il n'écoutait que d'une oreille , trop pressé d'emmener son chérubin à la campagne où il jouirait du corps du jeune garçon pendant une semaine sans interruption.

Oui , pensa t-il avec nostalgie, ce fut une semaine tout à fait délicieuse, où John pu hurler tout son saoul.

Alors lorsqu'il su qu'Holmes faisait quelques expériences dans cet hôpital il eût une idée lumineuse. Il n'aura qu'à prétendre à Holmes et à Folks qu'il avait voulu se renseigner sur Holmes pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et que ce cher Stamford n'avait pas seulement fait les louanges du détective mais aussi de son colocataire médecin à la brillante carrière militaire et dont il avait fait la connaissance à l'université.

Et comme Holmes ne risquait pas de croiser Stamford il y avait peu de chance que son subterfuge soit un jour découvert.

Oui bientôt il pourra récupéré John et cela en toute impunité.

A suivre.

Pour ceux qui me lisent un grand merci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Tardis 221B, à Lilie58 et à yaone-kami pour vos review j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Avertissement scènes adultes.**

**Ps: j'ai commis une petite erreur sur l'age de Walter Stone, il a cinquante ans et non cinquante quatre ans, quant à Watson il est âgé de vingt trois ans. **

**Chapitre deux: Le face à face**

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé l'est de Londres, prenant la route qui conduisait vers le port, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du client de maître Folks. C'était une bâtisse néoclassique alliant la simplicité au bon goût, cette maison appartenait d'ailleurs autrefois à un Lord anglais qui fut dans l'obligation de la vendre après de mauvais placements.

Une fois descendu du fiacre les trois compères se dirigèrent vers la porte et lorsque l'avocat fut sur le point de frapper un domestique vint leur ouvrir.

Devant l'heure avancée Holmes et Watson furent surpris de voir qu'il était encore en service.

''Mon client veille très tard, expliqua Folks devinant leur étonnement, ce qui fait que les domestiques doivent travailler très tard eux aussi.

'Vous ne m'avez toujours pas révéler le nom de ce fameux client.

'Walter Stone'', fit une voix rauque.

Holmes, leva la tête et vit en haut des escaliers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année légèrement ventripotent et aux cheveux poivre sel.

Mais contrairement à son vis à vis Stone préféra dévisager Watson qui était resté tétanisé au son de cette voix.

Folks toussa d'un air gêné devant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

''Monsieur Stone...

'Général Stone'', rectifia Holmes.

A cette remarque le regard de Stone se posa sur le détective consultant, surpris.

''Comment diantre avez vous pu deviner?

'Je ne devine rien, fit Holmes avec dédain, je déduis. Vous êtes certes en civil mais vous portez votre écharpe, décoration de l'ordre impérial du Medjidié si je ne m'abuse.

'C'est exacte, mais peu de civils savent ce qu'elle représente. Bien si nous passions au salon où James nous servira le thé.''

A ces mots Stone descendit pour les rejoindre et frôla de sa main droite la jambe blessée du docteur Watson qui ne cilla guère tentant à tout prix de garder son sang froid. Si Holmes se doutait de sa vie passée ainsi que de sa relation avec le général il chercherait sans doute un nouveau colocataire.

Les voyant se diriger vers le salon le jeune homme de vingt trois ans soupira avant de les suivre.

Une fois installé James leur servi le thé accompagné de crème et de sconses.

''J'imagine qu'Edward vous a fait un résumé de la situation? Commença Stone.

'C'est exact, avez vous une idée de l'auteur de cette lettre?

'Pas la moindre malheureusement, au fil des ans je me suis fait énormément d'ennemis et les mines de diamants que j'ai trouvé durant mon service aux Indes n'ont pas aidé. Je vais être franc avec vous, je crains pour ma vie et je n'ai pas honte de le dire.''

Si Holmes avait eu toutes ses capacités mentales il aurait pu détecté aisément le mensonge, mais son esprit de plus en plus brumeux à cause de la cocaïne l'empêcha pour le moment de chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez.

''Vous voulez donc que je retrouve ce gredin?

'Oui et que votre ami, le docteur Watson me serve de garde du corps, après tout j'imagine que vous n'avez guère besoin de lui.

'Il est vrai que son esprit de déduction est déplorable et pour ses talents de garde du corps je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les juger mais si cela peut vous rassurez le docteur Watson restera près de vous.

'Mais Holmes, tenta de protester le médecin un peu blessé par la remarque du détective, je suis certain que la police peut se charger de la protection du général, laissez moi plutôt vous aidez!

'Ridicule, auriez vous déjà oublié que ce cher monsieur Stone ne veut pas mêler scotland yard à cette histoire? Je vois que vos lectures n'ont pas améliorer votre matière grise.''

De mieux en mieux, pensa Stone, il n'a même pas cherché à savoir comment j'ai pu entendre parler de John.

Quant à ce dernier, bien que sachant que c'était la drogue et non Holmes qui l'insultait, fut néanmoins meurtri par ces paroles blessantes.

''Très bien général, je vais donc me mettre en chasse dès demain matin, je vais commencer par les hommes de votre régiment, si vous avez bien l'amabilité de me donner leurs noms et adresses je les interrogerai les uns après les autres.

'Je me suis déjà occupé de cette liste, elle est dans le tiroir de mon secrétaire.''

Le quinquagénaire se leva de son fauteuil pour aller récupérer la liste et lorsqu'il passa près du blond, lui caressa la nuque. John retint difficilement un frisson de dégoût.

Une fois que Holmes eut la liste entre les mains il se leva avec l'intention de prendre congé suivit de près par le médecin et l'avocat.

''Watson! Watson! Watson! N'avez vous donc rien écoutez de cette conversation? Vous allez rester près général pendant que je cherche notre corbeau.''

Son colocataire acquiesça la tête baissé, ne voulant surtout pas que Holmes puisse voir la peur dans ses yeux.

Une fois les deux hommes parti Stone donna congé aux domestiques , leur disant bien de ne venir que lorsqu'il les fera chercher.

Une fois seul avec le jeune homme il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui du blond.

''Oh John! Tu pensais réellement pouvoir me quitter?

'N'avez vous donc aucunement l'intention de me laisser en paix?

'Tu m'appartiens, aurais-tu déjà oublié que tu me dois ton éducation?

'Je pense vous avoir largement remboursé!

'Je trouve ta naïveté vraiment rafraichissante, répondit le général en riant. Maintenant écoutes moi bien, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille parler de ton passé à ce cher monsieur Holmes tu as intérêt d'être très obéissant, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

'Oui, fit John en baissant les yeux.

'Oui qui?

'Oui maitre.

'Bien lèves toi maintenant pour que je puisse t'admirer.''

Tout en s'aidant de sa canne le docteur Watson se leva donc de son fauteuil et tenta tant bien que mal de rester debout malgré la douleur. En effet maintenant plus que jamais sa jambe le lançait douloureusement et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'asseoir.

Walter suivit très rapidement son exemple et commença à le dévisager de tout son saoul, ce qu'il voyait lui ravissait les yeux. John n'avait pas changé durant les mois de leur séparation, il était toujours aussi beau, la seule différence était le port de sa moustache et le fait qu'il avait désormais le corps frêle,il avait en effet perdu pratiquement tous les muscles gagné à l'université, conséquence sans doute de la fièvre entérique. Stone humecta ses lèvres sèches devant ce corps si fragile, oui son chérubin était vraiment magnifique.

Après l'avoir déshabiller du regard le général s'approcha très lentement de lui et caressa la moustache de Watson.

''Montes! A la deuxième porte à droite tu trouveras la salle de bain, vas te raser!''

Watson n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, sachant qu'il était redevenu le jouet de cet homme. Il ne pouvait courir le risque de voir Stone dévoilé son sordide passé au détective consultant. Ce dernier le mettrait sûrement à la porte, pis, il le mépriserait.

Une fois dans la salle de bain il vit un rasoir sur le lavabo et à côté du savon. Avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage il fit face au miroir et ce qu'il y vit ne plu guère à l'ancien soldat. On pouvait lire la défaite dans ses yeux, rendant déjà les armes sans avoir combattu, mais comment vaincre un ennemi qui vous connais si bien?

Il caressa sa moustache avant de se raser, puis une fois fini il rejoignit son bourreau au salon.

Lorsque Stone le vit entrer son pouls commença à accélérer tant son excitation était grande. Trouvant que le jeune homme n'avançait pas assez rapidement, en trois enjambées il le rejoignit. Une fois face à lui il lui empoigna les cheveux pour forcer la bouche du blond avec la sienne, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Puis très lentement il descendit les mains jusqu'à la nuque tout en acculant le médecin jusqu'au mur avec son corps. Une fois là il enleva le gilet de Watson qui ne portait plus que sa chemise et son pantalon. Lorsque enfin Stone décolla sa bouche de la sienne le jeune blond était à bout de souffle et comme il avait laissé tomber sa canne durant le baiser se tint debout avec grandes difficulté.

Stone, qui était à mille lieux de se soucier du confort de Watson, sentit ses mains trembler tant son désir était grand. Après quelques secondes il se reprit et commença à ouvrir la chemise. Une fois que le cou fut découvert il le mordit tout en continuant à déboutonner la chemise. Une fois cette dernière complétement ouverte, avec sa langue il traça un chemin allant du cou au torse. Voulant plus il lui enleva sa chemise et une fois chose faite caressa avec les paumes de ses mains les deux mamelons pendant de longues minutes puis les mordit l'un après l'autre. A ce moment là Watson ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur ce qui eut pour effet d'enflammer encore plus le désir du général. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, de ses bras, encercla la taille du jeune médecin et se mit à lui caresser les fesses.

''Tu m'as manqué! J'ai appris que tu avais été blessé, cela n'aurait pas été mieux si tu était resté à mes côtés? Demanda Stone tout en embrassant l'épaule blessée.

'Être loin de vous vaut toutes les blessures.''

Cette remarque lui valut justement une violente gifle rendant ainsi sa joute droite anormalement rouge.

''Surveilles tes paroles!'' Ordonna durement le général avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur la bouche tout en défaisant le pantalon du blond pour le lui baisser.

Ensuite il déboutonna le sien mettant en évidence une excitation évidente.

''Tournes toi!''

Après une brève hésitation Watson s'exécuta. Aussitôt le quinquagénaire se remit à lui caresser les fesses avant de le pénétré sans prévenir. La douleur fut si immense que Watson eut du mal à retenir un cri de douleur et lorsqu'après cinq minutes il sentit le général se vider en lui, il s'écroula.

Le général s'agenouilla près de lui et du revers de sa main lui caressa la joue droite qui était emplis de larmes, puis lui enleva le bas. Après que John fut entièrement nu il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le divan où il l'allongea. Une fois chose faite il enleva à son tour tous ses vêtements avant de s'allonger sur le corps presque inerte pour se frotter vigoureusement contre lui tout en embrassant son cou. Lorsque Watson revint peu à peu à lui il s'essaya sur le ventre du jeune homme et lui ordonna de se servir de sa bouche. Voyant l'hésitation du médecin il lui rappela ses menaces et John n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre l'organe, qui était recouvert non seulement de semence mais aussi de son sang, dans sa bouche, et l'amena de nouveau à l'orgasme tout en fermant les yeux.

Une fois qu'il eut avalé le liquide John sentit des mains sur ses seins très vite remplacé par une bouche qui les mordillait l'un après l'autre.

''Suis moi, dit Stone une fois qu'il eut fini, nous allons passer le reste de la nuit dans ma chambre.''

Une fois arrivé Stone le gifla avec une telle force qu'il réussit à l'envoyer sur le lit.

Avec un sourire sadique il prit une ceinture qui trainait par terre et se mit à le battre avec jusqu'au sang. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait par son travail il laissa tomber la ceinture et rejoignit Watson pour le violenter à nouveau. Oui tout marchait à la perfection se dit il avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin il se leva aux aurores et resta un long moment allongé près du jeune endormis, le regardant avec concupiscence avant de se lever et choisir la tenue que son chérubin pouvait porter. Il prit une de ses large chemise blanche dont il manquait les quatre premiers boutons puis alla préparer le bain qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Lorsque Watson commença à s'étirer il se dessina sur ses lèvres un petit sourire. S'approchant doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui donner un tendre baiser. Dans son esprit tordu il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était amoureux de John Watson.

''Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi?''

Watson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait et avec qui.

''Suis moi!''

Watson descendit donc du lit et le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain puis monta dans la baignoire. Une fois installé il fit mine de prendre le savon mais Stone le devança et c'est ce dernier qui savonna le jeune homme. John ferma les yeux, se souvenant de ce que son père lui faisait subir lorsqu'il lui donnait le bain. Trop pris par ses souvenirs il ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois sa toilette finie.

C'est aussi Stone qui le sécha, d'abord avec force , puis doucement, caressant avec la serviette chaque partie de son corps, sa poitrine, son entrejambe et ses fesses.

''Mets cette chemise maintenant!''

La chemise était trop grande, lui allant jusqu'aux genoux, quant aux manches de la chemise, elles ne faisaient que tomber de ses frêles épaules. Comme il manquait les quatre premiers boutons on pouvait voir le torse finement dessiné du médecin.

Stone humecta ses lèvres sèches avant de caresser avec la chemise les deux seins du blond puis déboutonna son pantalon laissant voir qu'il était déjà au garde à vous. Il prit la main gauche de John qu'il serra fermement au point de lui laisser des bleues puis la força sur son érection. John connaissant ses goûts le caressa tendrement avant de s'agenouiller et de le prendre dans sa bouche. Stone lui prit violemment les cheveux et le força à le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche, manquant ainsi d'asphyxier le jeune homme. Après cinq bonnes minutes il explosa dans cette bouche si talentueuse mais ne se dégagea guère, voulant encore sentir les lèvres douce sur son intimité. Il était en train de lui caresser la nuque lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Avec un grognement de mécontentement il se reboutonna avant d'aller ouvrir à la porte, c'était l'un des officiers de son ancien régiment.

''Paul que diantre faites vous ici? N'avons nous pas convenu de ne plus jamais nous revoir? Si vous voulez une part plus grosse...

''Non mon général, je viens juste vous annoncer la mort de William. Il est mort assassiné.

'Comment êtes vous au courant? Êtes vous rester en contact avec lui malgré mes instruction?

'Non, C'était dans les nouvelles, il est mort empoisonné, jusqu'ici Scotland Yard n'a rien découvert? Ne pensez vous pas que c'est Charles qui est revenu se venger?

'Ne soyez pas ridicule, il est bel et bien mort, je m'en suis assuré avant de lui prendre les titres de propriété de la mine et je ne crois guère aux fantôme. Allons calmez vous, peut être que ce cher William a fâché la mauvaise personne.

'Je ne sais pas si je peux rester calme.

'J'ai une surprise pour vous, peut être qu'après vous pourrais garder votre sang frois.

'Une surprise?

'Vous souvenez vous de John?

'Comment ne pas me souvenir, un met des plus délicat. La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble était des plus mémorable.

'Et bien que diriez vous de goûter à nouveau à cette chaire, il se trouve au premier.

'Vous l'avez donc retrouvé?

'Non sans mal, mais désormais il ne m'échappera plus jamais. A j'allais oublier, pour le revoir j'ai dû engager son colocataire Sherlock Holmes.

'Le célèbre détective? Mais il va tout découvrir!

'Non, j'ai penser à tout. J'ai écrit de fausses lettres de menace, ce pauvre Holmes ne saura jamais qu'il court après un fantôme.

'Et si John lui disait la vérité?

'Aucune crainte, il ne dévoilera jamais son passé, il a bien trop honte. Par contre attendez vous à être interroger par le détective, j'ai dû lui donner votre nom ainsi que parler des mines de diamants pour que mon histoire soit plus plausible mais il ignore que vous possédez une part de la mine, il pense que j'en suis l'unique propriétaire, vous direz à Claude et à Benjamin de donner la même version, je vous donnerai leurs adresses plus tard si vous ne les avez pas. Dites lui que vous pensez qu'il s'agit de ce soldat, comment se nomme t-il déjà? Thomas, oui Thomas Sheldon. Il m'avait d'ailleurs menacé lorsqu'il me vit frapper un indigène, vous en souvenez vous?

'Très clairement, il vit à Londres si je ne m'abuse?

'C'est exacte, il a fini son service et vit désormais à Sussex.

'Comment êtes vous au courant?

'J'ai fait mes recherches, autant sur mes alliés que sur mes ennemis. Si on ne veut pas avoir de mauvaises surprises il vaut mieux assuré ses arrières.

'Vous me mettez tout de même dans une délicate situation, qu'est-ce qui empêchera ce monsieur Holmes de me soupçonner?

'Ma bonne foi, je lui assurai que vous ne me voulez aucun mal alors que lorsque Holmes interrogera Sheldon il constatera toute l'animosité qu'éprouve ce soldat à mon égard. N'ayez crainte tout se déroulera à la perfection, allons plutôt nous divertir.

Et c'est en riant que tous deux montèrent les escalier pour rejoindre John dans la salle de bain. La vision qui attendait le colonel Paul Phills ne pouvait que sortir de ses rêves les plus fou. John les attendait avec la bouche toute rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés et les épaules nues car la chemise ne cessait de glisser tant elle était large.

Lorsque John vit Paul il le reconnut tout de suite comme faisant parti des officiers qui l'avait violé une nuit. Reculant d'un pas il se mit à trembler, ne sachant s'il pouvait en supportait plus. Paul s'avança vers lui et le pris par la taille avant de lui mordillait l'oreille puis se frotta contre lui.

''Vous aviez raison, général, il est le parfait remède.''

John ferma les yeux se demandant ce que Holmes pouvait bien faire en ce moment.

A suivre.

Dans le prochain chapitre Holmes se mettra en chasse et ce pauvre Watson souffrira encore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois: mauvaise piste

Après sa brève entrevue avec le Général, Holmes fut déposé devant son logis où madame Hudson l'attendait impatiemment devant la porte tout en tapant du pied. En effet après le départ précipité de ses deux logeurs elle s'était rendu dans la chambre du docteur Watson et avait trouvé un flacon de morphine non ouvert ainsi que la prescription d'un médecin de l'armée britannique. Elle en déduisit donc que le pauvre jeune homme devait souffrir énormément de ses blessures et ses escapades avec le consultant détective n'arrangeaient rien.  
Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Holmes descendit seul du fiacre ses sourcils froncèrent un peu peu plus.

''Monsieur Holmes, où donc est le docteur Watson?

'Ah madame Hudson, vous êtes encore debout parfait, fit il tout en ignorant sa question, je suis sur une affaire de la plus haute importance et j'aurais besoin d'être réveillé très tôt demain matin.

'Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je suis votre logeuse et non votre gouvernante. Qui plus est vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, où est le docteur Watson?

'Il joue les gardes du corps pour notre client, maugréa t-il à contrecœur, n'oubliez pas demain matin aux aurores.

'Monsieur Holmes, il n'est pas en état de...

'Balivernes, il est en pleine forme, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, une grande journée m'attend demain.''

Et sans laisser le temps à sa logeuse de répondre il entra dans la maison suivit de près par une madame Hudson résigné.

Comme convenu le lendemain madame Hudson réveilla le détective aux aurores. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, ainsi qu'avec les idées embrouillées. Pour se réveillé il alla se laver avec de l'eau froide puis demanda à Madame Hudson de lui préparer du café. Mais lui précisa qu'il était inutile de lui faire un petit déjeuner. En effet lorsqu'il était sur une affaire il ne mangeait jamais ou presque. Après avoir avalé un café brulant, il alla se vêtir pour sortir tout en prenant soin de prendre avec lui la liste des suspects que le général Stone lui avait confié.  
Il voulut commencer par ce Benjamin Forrester, qui vivait à l'est de Londres, dans le quartier de Knightsbridge. En sortant il héla un fiacre pour l'amener à cette adresse. Une fois sur place il ne put qu'admirer la grande demeure de ce Forrester, tout en se demandant comment un soldat de carrière a pu s'offrir un tel luxe.  
Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'entrée ce fut un majordome qui lui ouvrit.

'Que puis-je faire pour vous? Lui demanda le majordome d'un ton obséquieux.

'Dites à votre maitre que Sherlock Holmes le fait demander.

'Très bien monsieur, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir, en attendant si vous voulez bien patientez dans le hall.''

Holmes acquiesça avant de s'assoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvait dans le hall.  
Le majordome quant à lui se dirigea vers la seconde porte à droite qui se trouvait être le bureau du militaire. Il frappa doucement puis entra.

''Qui a t-il Arthur?

'Un certain monsieur Holmes demande à vous voir.

'Holmes, ce nom ne me dit rien.''

Car comme le détective s'était mis très tôt sur l'affaire, Stone n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir.

''Très bien , faites le venir.

'Bien monsieur.''

Deux minutes plus tard Arthur revint accompagné du visiteur.

'Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Holmes.

'Je suis ici au nom du général Stone'', lui répondit le détective tout en lé dévisageant.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plu qu'à moitié. Il avait devant lui un homme roux d'un mètre quatre vingt dix pour cent kilos , les yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial presque inhumain, quant au visage buriné par le soleil Afghan, il avait une expression de dureté.

''Vraiment, demanda t-il d'un air surpris, pour quelle raison?

'Sachez d'abord que je suis un consultant détective et monsieur Stone m'a engagé suite aux menaces de mort qu'il a reçu récemment. Mais avant toute chose pouvez vous me dire comment un simple lieutenant peu vivre dans un tel quartier?

'J'ai reçu un héritage, répondit prudemment le roux, et cette demeure en faisait partie.''

Il ne lui parla pas des mines car comme il en avant convenu à l'avance avec les autres, personne ne devait savoir l'origine de leur fortune mis à part Stone qui fut obliger de rendre officiel l'exploitation de la mine de diamants avec des papiers contrefaits le rendant l'unique propriétaire.

''Vous n'avez donc aucune rancune envers lui?

'Pensez donc, lui répondit sincèrement Benjamin en riant, nous sommes de très bons amis et jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal.''

Holmes voyant qu'il ne mentait pas se relaxa un instant, ne se doutant pas que son interlocuteur était en vérité un monstre qui avait fait souffrir son colocataire.

''Savez vous si une personne en particulier en voudrait à la vie du général?

'Il y a bien ce sergent Thomas Sheldon, il l'a toujours jalousé et j'ai entendu dire qu'il vivait à Londres depuis quelques semaines.''

Si Forrester voulu porter les soupçons vers ce Sheldon c'est parce qu'il pensait vraiment que les menaces de mort étaient sérieuses, ne sachant pas que c'était un stratagème pour attirer l'ancien major chez lui. Le roux pensait réellement que le sergent était derrière ces menaces ce qui fait qu'Holmes en fut lui même convaincu.

''Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps monsieur Forrester, je vous promet de résoudre cette affaire au plus vite.

'Tenez moi au courant surtout.

'Je n'y manquerais pas.''

A ces mots Holmes se dirigea vers la sortie ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il suivait une fausse piste.

Attention scènes adultes graphiques.

Au moment précis où il sortit de la maison de Forrester Paul entra dans la chambre où se trouvait le docteur Watson .  
Après qu'il eut finit de frotter son corps tout contre le blond il s'écarta pour pouvoir s'emparer des lèvres de son captif tout en lui caressant les cheveux puis très lentement il laissa glisser ses mains sur la nuque puis sur la chute de rein pour finir sa course vers les fesses bien rondes et les caressa langoureusement. Watson essaya de le pousser avec ses deux mains mais Paul était bien trop fort pour lui, il dut donc se résigné à supporter son baiser.  
Après un long moment Paul cessa toute action pour s'écarter et ainsi admirer le jeune homme dont la bouche était toute rouge.  
Tout en s'humectant les lèvres il caressa de la main gauche la joue puis les lèvres du blond.

''Tu es toujours aussi irrésistible'', fit Paul. .

Pour toute réponse John baissa les yeux tout en rougissant de honte.

L'autre homme excité par cette vue le plaque violemment contre le mur et se mit à lui mordre le cou ce qui fit gémir de douleur le docteur Watson. Ce dernier se débattu du mieux qu'il pouvait et en derniers recours frappa avec son genou le bas ventre du plus vieux.  
Ce dernier se plia en deux de douleur un cours instant pour se redresser très vite et le gifla violemment , lui fendant ainsi la lèvre inférieure. Voyant une goutte de sang il la lécha avec un sourire sinistre puis l'embrassa de nouveau tout en se frottant contre lui.  
Après qu'il eut fini de l'embrasser il le prit par la taille pour le guider vers le lit où il l'allongea.  
Après s'être dévêtu, il le rejoignit, puis s'allongea sur lui, lui donnant des baisers partout sur le corps, à commencé par la bouche, ensuite le cou puis chacune des épaules nues. Ensuite il écarta un peu la chemise pour pouvoir mordiller les tétons jusqu'au sang.

Stones qui se régala devant cette scène en voulait plus.

''John , participes un peu veux tu, si tu ne souhaites que ce cher monsieur Holmes apprenne ton passé.''

Pour toute réponse Watson pris les mains de Paul pour les diriger vers sa poitrine.

''Caressez moi mon colonel, susurra t-il sur un ton aguicheur. Faites moi hurler de douleur.''

Le plus ancien des deux sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de lui, John Watson a toujours su mettre son sang en ébullition.

Il se mit donc à caresser les mamelons de John d'abord avec la chemise puis avec ses mains quant il sentit sur son intimité les mains du jeune homme. Il leva la tête et ce qu'il vit fit durcir son sexe. Watson avait les yeux mis clos et la bouche grande ouverte, poussant des gémissements en silence tandis que ses mains étaient occupées à caresser le membre durcit de Paul Blaine. Lorsque ce dernier éjacula dans les mains experte de Watson, celui-ci les ramena vers la bouche pour les lécher l'une après l'autre et lorsqu'il eut fini il sourit à Paul.

Paul se sentant durcir à nouveau s'assit sur la poitrine du blond et frotta son sexe tout contre le visage de Watson. John le prit donc dans sa bouche et se mit à le ramener à la contemplation. Une fois que Paul eu éjaculer pour la seconde fois le jeune médecin avala d'une traite la semence puis lécha le résidu sur le membre puis sur ses lèvres.  
Paul se leva ensuite du corps de Watson tandis que ce dernier se mit sur ses genoux tout en défaisant un par un ses boutons.

''J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fatiguer mon colonel, minauda John tout en caressant ses mamelons, nous ne faisons que commencer.

''Bien John, très bien, félicita le général, finalement notre petit secret restera entre nous.''

John ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'enlever sa chemise avant de descendre du lit pour se diriger vers Paul. Il le prit par le cou puis avec ses fines jambes encercla la taille du colonel. Ce dernier s'empara des lèvres du blond tout en les dirigeants conte le mut où il le plaqua violemment puis lorsqu'il mordit à nouveau son cou il l'empala d'un coup faisant sortir de la bouche de John un petit cri plaintif. L'accouplement fut violent et brutal car Paul n'avait aucune considération pour son partenaire et lorsqu'il explosa en John il lui murmura une promesse, la prochaine fois sera encore plus violente.

Une fois fini il se dégagea d'un coup et contempla son membre couvert de sang et de semence.

Stone quant à lui se dirigea vers John et lui ordonna d'aller se laver pendant que Paul se rhabilla. Une fois Watson sortit Paul renouvela sa promesse d'aller voir les autres pour les prévenir de l'arrivé de Holmes mais aussi du retour de John.  
Une fois Paul partit Stone alla à la salle de bain où il trouva John en peignoir. Comme il appartenait au général il était bien trop grand pour lui.

''Tu as bien joué ton rôle, maintenant viens, cela ne fait que commencer.''

D'un air las John revint donc dans la chambre où il fut obliger de vêtir devant le regard lubrique du quinquagénaire une autre large chemise blanche en soie quasiment transparente lui allant au ras des fesses, puis ils descendirent tout deux en cuisine où John fut obligé de préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Il était en train de battre les œufs lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Stone qui était en train d'admirer le corps bien fait de sa victime, avait déboutonner son pantalon puis alla se coller tout contre le corps du blond, frottant son sexe contre les fesses couverte par la chemise de John puis lui embrassa le cou tout en caressant les mamelons qui se durcirent. John pencha la tête pour l'encourager et se déhancha pour plus de friction. Il posa ses deux mains sur celles de Stone qui étaient deux fois plus grande et avec l'encouragea à frotter plus fort.  
Stone, voyant cela lâcha les mamelons pour le prendre par la taille et le retourner. Ce qu'il vit fit éveiller tout ses sens, John avait les cheveux ébouriffer, ses yeux bleus étaient à demi caché par de long cils noir et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte fit voir une langue rose faite pour la luxure. Il s'empara donc de cette bouche avec la sienne toute en descendant ses mains vers les fesses qui étaient cachées par la chemise.  
John se plaqua encore plus près pour se frotter tout contre lui tout en soulevant légèrement la chemise jusqu'aux hanches.  
Stone sentant le sexe dénudé de John contre le sien ainsi que la chaleur de la peau sur ses mains se mit à haleter avant de mordiller le cou encore plus fort .  
Après cinq bonnes minutes il éjacula et sa semence fut recueillie par la main de John qu'il lécha.  
Après avoir repris son souffle il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de la large chemise et l'écarta faisant voir ainsi les épaules ainsi que les deux petits tétons . Il caressa d'abord le cou puis la clavicule et enfin les seins qu'il frotta jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcirent avant de s'en emparer avec la bouche. John, pour l'encourager, mis ses mains sur sa tête tout en se frottant à lui. Voyant que son membre était à nouveau près à l'assaut Stone s'écarta de la poitrine pour le prendre par ses épaules et le faire mettre à genoux. Watson qui comprit ce que le général voulait se mit donc péniblement sur ses genoux et approcha sa bouche de la virilité de l'autre homme pour d'abord la lécher puis la prendre complétement. Une fois qu'il sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge il se mit à quatre pattes sachant que c'est ce que le général voulait. En effet ce dernier qui avait une grande vigueur malgré son âge était déjà près pour passer à l'action. Il lui souleva donc la chemise mettant ainsi à nue le postérieur musclé de John et le pénétra d'un coup faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus brutaux. Lorsqu'il se vida enfin dans le corps de John , le jeune blond se remit sur ses genoux puis lécha les quelques gouttes de sperme qui restaient.  
Stone, le prit violemment par le bras puis sans raison le frappa au visage avec le dos de sa mains, ensuite arracha brutalement le reste des boutons avant de lui enlever la chemise.

''Continu à préparer le petit déjeuner.''

John s'exécuta donc et continua à battre les œufs pendant que Stone frotta son érection contre les fesses sans les pénétrées tout en lui caressant les flancs. Lorsqu'enfin il le pénétra Watson serra ses fesses le plus fort possible créant ainsi plus de friction tout en préparant les toast. Et lorsque le liquide chaud était en train de couler le long de son entre-jambe le café était fin prêt.

''Toutes ces activité m'ont donner faim, finit puis rejoins moi dans le salon avec le petit déjeuner.''

Watson acquiesça avant de se remettre aux fourneaux, cinq minutes plus tard il amena le tout sur un plateau qu'il posa sur la table..

''Nourris nous!''

John qui était familier avec ce genre de demande s'assit sur les genoux du général, les mettant face à face puis prit un toast déjà beurré, le mis entre ses dents et se cala un peu plus contre le général qui lui prit l'autre partie de la tartine et tout deux croquèrent jusqu'à ce que leur bouches se rejoignirent. Watson sans prévenir s'empala d'un coup tandis que le général lui caressa le dos. Une fois qu'ils eurent avaler Stone se déversa de nouveau en John qui se laissa ensuite glisser jusqu'au sol, où il lécha le sexe humide du général. Comme le jeune médecin avait la tête baissé Stone ne vit pas la larme qui lui coulait le long de sa joue droite.  
John commençait à perdre espoir, il ne serait jamais libre, pas si il voulait qu'Holmes ignore tout de son misérable passé.

Fin de scènes adultes.

En effet Sherlock Holmes était loin de se douter du calvaire que vivait son pauvre compagnon, et trop occupé à suivre une fausse piste n'essaya même pas de voir l'affaire sous un autre angle.  
Il alla donc dans le sussex où vivait ce Sheldon et fit arrêter le fiacre devant une maison bien modeste qui n'avait qu'un seul étage et un minuscule jardin bien entretenu.  
Il alla frapper à la porte et c'est un homme brun d'environ trente cinq ans qui lui répondit. Il était aussi grand que le détective mais était tout en muscle;

''Oui, demanda affablement Thomas, que désirez vous?

'Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, je suis ici pour enquêter sur les menaces de morts faites à l'encontre du général Stone...

'C'est ce gredin qui vous envois? Le coupa durement Sheldon, sortez de ma propriété à l'instant, je n'ai rien à vous dire!

'Monsieur...

'Êtes vous donc sourd? Allez vous en, si je vous vois vous où le général je vous tord le cou, est-ce bien clair?'' Demanda t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Tout à fait sergent, pensa Holmes, vous venez de devenir mon principal suspect.

A suivre

Désolé encore pour le long délais, dans le prochain chapitre Holmes va découvrir la mort de ce fameux William le réconfortant ainsi dans son idée et John va encore plus souffrir. 


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, voilà un autre chapitre.

Même avertissement que sur les autres chapitres.

Chapitre quatre: la colère d'un frère.

Henri Watson, second du nom, lorgna son verre vide avec un air morose, ne sachant pas s'il fallait ou non demander au tenancier de le remplir à nouveau. Il regarda le gousset dont il avait hérité de son père il y a de cela cinq ans pour la énième fois, s'impatientant de ne pas voir arriver sa future victime alors qu'il était déjà douze heure tapante. Le colonel Claude Wiggins, l'un des ignoble gredin qui avait oser toucher son petit frère selon les dire du major William Cooper. Leur rencontre fut le fruit d'un pur hasard, tous deux buveurs invétérés avaient fait connaissance dans une gargouille de la pire espèce fréquentée soit par des anciens forçats soit par de parfaits scélérats. Cooper qui avait eu la main heureuse au jeu s'était mis à leur offrir des tournées générales pour la plus grande joie des clients de la taverne. Et plus ils buvaient plus Cooper se mettait à raconter des histoires salaces, qui personnellement ne l'intéressait guère jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de John Watson. La façon dont il décrivit son petit frère ainsi que les allusions salaces le mit hors de lui mais surtout lorsque le militaire avoua que lui ainsi que quatre autres hommes avaient violé son John, il fut pris d'une grande rage. Il attendit donc que Cooper sorte pour le suivre et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée mal éclairée il sortit son couteau et le mit sous la gorge de Cooper. Ce dernier dont l'alcool avait abrutis les sens sursauta de peur et de surprise s'égratignant légèrement.

''Pi...Pitié! Bégaya t-il, prenez mon argent...

'Boucles la! Fit Watson sur un ton dur, je ne veux pas de ton argent, je veux juste le nom de tes complices et leur adresse! Donnes les moi si tu veux avoir la vie sauve!

'Je ne comprend pas.

'Ne mens pas, tu viens juste de nous régaler de ton histoire avec John Watson, maintenant dis moi où ils se trouvent.

'Mais pourquoi voulez vous le savoir?

'Car il s'agit de mon petit frère.''

A ces mots William Cooper se mit à trembler plus fort, il fut si terrorisé qu'il s'en oublia rendant ainsi la rencontre non seulement terrifiante mais aussi humiliante.

''Parles ou je t'égorges comme le porc que tu es.''

Paniqué il s'exécuta donc en fournissant à Henri toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait mais aussi des renseignements sur leurs habitudes. Lorsque il eut fini l'autre homme l'obligea à le suivre chez lui puis lui fit ingurgité de force du cyanure car il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui trancher la gorge. Une fois mort il l'abandonna dans une ruelle.

Henri fut tenté de redemander un autre verre pour chasser cette vision de son esprit mais il repensa à son merveilleux petit frère, victime de ces monstres. Ils avaient osé souillé le seul être qu'il aimait et pour cela ils ne méritaient aucune pitié.

''Hn! Hn!'' Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Bill, un habitué à qui il avait demandé de le prévenir lorsque ce Claude Wiggins arriverait.

''Alors? Demanda Henri Watson.

'C'est le gentleman assis seul au fond.''

Watson lui donna dix sous pour sa peine et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle avec un verre de Whisky qu'il avait préalablement demander au tenancier et dont il avait secrètement ajouté du cyanure .En s'approchant il vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au cheveux brun grisonnant et aux yeux d'un bleu terne. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur son verre vide.

Henri posa le verre de Whisky sur la table devant le regard interrogateur de Wiggins.

''Excusez moi m'sieur! Fit Watson avec un fort accent, le patron m'a envoyé pour vous offrir ce verre, comme quoi vous êtes un héros de guerre et tout.

''Vous le remercierais pour moi, fit il en vidant le verre d'un trait.''

A peine eut il fini son verre qu'il fut pris de convulsions puis son cœur s'arrêta.

Watson le regarda agoniser pendant un moment avant de s'en aller . Au moment de son départ Sherlock Holmes, qui lui aussi avait eu connaissance des habitudes de Wiggins par son logeur, fit son apparition . Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le tenancier tout en jetant un œil curieux en direction de l'homme qui venait de sortir car il lui était légèrement familier. N'arrivant pas à trouver où il l'avait déjà vu il haussa des épaules et se retourna pour demander où il pouvait trouver Claude Wiggins. Une fois qu'il eut le renseignement il se dirigea vers la table de Wiggins et constata la mort de ce dernier. Il toucha la main, elle était toujours chaude,la mort avait dû survenir il y a peu. Cette odeur d'amande confirma que c'était bien un meurtre, Wiggins avait ingurgité du cyanure. Holmes prit le verre qui se trouvait en face du militaire et vit des traces de poudre blanche.

Le détective consultant soupira, cet homme était à rayé de la liste des suspects.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas tiré plus d'éléments il sortit sans prévenir le patron du cadavre, ne voyant cela que comme un détail.

Après avoir hélé un fiacre, il donna l'adresse de William au cocher, ne voulant pas perdre une minute dans son enquête qui semblait prendre une tournure plus intéressante que de simples menace de mort, et pendant tous le trajet un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit, celui de Thomas Sheldon.

Une fois arrivé devant une grande demeure victorienne, il descendit du fiacre et demanda au cocher de l'attendre. Il frappa à la porte et c'est une domestique en deuil qui lui annonça que son maître était mort hier soir, empoisonné par du cyanure. Un policier était venu à l'aube pour interroger les domestiques.

'Intéressant, pensa Sherlock, deux hommes qui se trouvaient sur la liste du général Stone ont été assassiné et ceci de la même façon. J'espère que ce cher Watson s'acquitte bien de sa tâche ainsi qu'aux demandes du général.'

Comble d'ironie ce fut bien le cas.

Attention thèmes adultes.

Après qu'ils eurent prit le petit déjeuner, Watson et Stone montèrent dans la chambre où Stone l'attacha au lit et le viola toute la matinée. Puis à l'heure du déjeuné ils descendirent en cuisine tous deux nus. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé John débarrassa la table et mis la vaisselle dans l'évier suivit de près par Walter qui se colla derrière lui.

Sans prévenir il lui mordilla l'oreille tout en le tenant par les hanches puis il le retourna pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais on frappa à la porte.

Poussant un grognement de mécontentement il ordonna au docteur Watson de rester dans la cuisine avant de monter pour se vêtir puis alla ouvrir la porte.

''Benjamin! Quel agréable surprise, je vois que Paul vous a prévenu!

'Paul? Non je viens car un détective est venu m'avertir au sujet des menaces de mort!

'Menaces de …. Non ceci n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner de son colocataire.

'Je ne comprend pas.

'Il ne s'agit d'autre que de John Watson.

'Vraiment, fit Benjamin d'un air lubrique, il est ici?

'Il est dans la cuisine.''

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux dans la cuisine où John les attendait.

Benjamin voyant ce bel adonis complètement nu senti la passion monté en lui. Il le rejoignit en deux enjambées puis le souleva pour le poser sur la table et l'embrassa farouchement tout en lui caressant les flancs.

''Je vois qu'il a le même effet sur vous Benjamin que sur moi.

'Vous plaisantez? Depuis cette nuit je n'ai jamais cessé de pensé à sa performance, répondit Benjamin tout en mordillant le cou du jeune médecin.

'Si vous le désirez il est à vous pour le reste de l'après midi, j'avoue qu'il m'a épuisé.

'Avec plaisir.

'Cela ne vous gênes pas que j'assiste à vos débats?

'Bien au contraire mon cher ami mais avant je souhaiterais qu'il aille faire sa toilette.

'Tu l'as entendu John, montes te nettoyer et prend dans une armoire une tenue pour ce cher Benjamin.''

Trop honteux pour parler John baissa la tête et monta au premier tout en sentant les regards de désir des deux hommes derrière lui.

Arrivé au premier il alla d'abord dans la chambre du général pour prendre dans un des tiroir une chemise rouge sang aux boutons dorés puis alla se laver. Une fois propre il alla vers un miroir et ce qu'il vit le révulsa. Sur la joue que Stone avait giflé il y avait une large ecchymose, sa lèvre inférieure droite était légèrement enflée, il avait aussi une large morsure au cou ainsi que sur ses mamelons et sur ses hanches on pouvait voir des bleues. Après avoir laissé échapper un large soupir de résignation il se retourna et essaya de voir le reste de son corps. Son dos meurtri avait cessé de saigné mais mais les cicatrices resteraient, cela il en était certain. Quant à ses fesses, elles étaient aussi couvertes de bleues et de zébrures faites par la ceinture. Comment allait il expliquer tout cela à Holmes?

Après cinq bonnes minutes Watson mit enfin la chemise qui lui arriva jusqu'aux cuisses et descendit très lentement les escaliers car Forrester était non seulement une force de la nature mais aussi d'un très grande vigueur.

Une fois arrivé en bas il alla vers le salon où il trouva les deux hommes en pleine discussion.

Stone, qui fut le premier à remarqué son arrivé, s'avança vers lui et le prit par le bras pour le dirigé vers son ami.

''Et bien Benjamin, souhaitez vous commencer ou préférez vous prendre un verre?

'Mon cher Walter comment pouvez vous me demander une telle chose, cela fait des mois que je rêve de gouter à nouveau à cette chair si délicieuse.''

Tout en disant cela il caressa les cheveux mouillés du jeune médecin puis ses doigts toucha délicatement la joue droite du jeune blond puis la bouche rouge et sensuelle.

''John, fit Walter d'un ton menaçant, si tu participais au lieu de rester tel une statue de sel.''

Watson ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit et avec un regard déterminé il ouvrit la bouche pour lécher les doigts de Forrester les uns après les autres. Le quarantenaire sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, il n'avait pas senti un tel désir depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le docteur Watson. Une fois que ce dernier eut fini avec ses doigts Benjamin le pris par les épaules pour aller le coller brutalement contre un mur puis après s'être pencher embrassa fougueusement le bouche sensuelle tout en déboutonnant les trois premiers boutons. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser il fit glisser d'une des épaule la chemise et la caressa avant de la mordre violemment. A cela Watson ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Benjamin qui semblait encouragé par ces cris le prit par la taille et le souleva de tel sorte qu'il puisse se trouver face à face. Comme il était physiquement plus costaud que le blond cela ne lui causa aucun problème, il savait pouvoir tenir cette pose pendant des heures. Une fois qu'il eut soulevé le docteur Watson il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

''Tu es toujours aussi appétissant, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille, maintenant mets tes jambes autour de ma taille.''

Une fois qu'il fut obéis il le porta jusqu'au milieu du salon tout en léchant son l'épaule qui était rester dénudé. Pendant ce temps Stone qui avait défait son pantalon se mit à se caresser tant cette scène l'excitait au plus au point.

Après qu'il ait mordu une nouvelle fois l'épaule Benjamin posa sa jeune charge sur la table du salon dont les volets étaient resté fermer. Une chose faite il prit le temps d'admirer le jeune homme qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois à sa merci et ne put que retenir difficilement un sifflement admiratif. Avec ses cheveux mouillés et en désordre, sa bouche rendu encore plus rouge par ses baisers et sa chemise qui lui glissé d'une épaule, John avait l'air totalement débauché. N'en pouvant plus il déboutonna son pantalon montrant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre quoique ce soit en dessous.

''Descends'', ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque.

Watson jouant toujours son rôle descendit très lentement de la table pour se mettre directement sur ses genoux tout en gardant la tête baissée, complètement soumis. Le rouquin voyant cette complète soumission sentit son intimité durcir et tout en poussant des halètement de désir se mit devant le jeune blond. Ce dernier souleva légèrement la tête puis tout en se léchant délicatement les lèvres prit l'érection dans ses deux mains puis avec le caressa délicatement. Lorsqu'il vit que le roux état près à éjaculer il le prit dans sa bouche et avala d'une traite la semence. Une fois qu'il eut avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte il lécha de nouveau ses lèvres et se leva non sans difficultés puis alla frotter son corps contre l'autre homme. Une fois qu'il sentit que le sexe du roux s'était à nouveau durcit il se retourna, et frotta ses fesses couverte contre l'érection.

Benjamin qui avait le souffle de plus en plus court se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Watson puis mis ses deux grosses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise rouge pour caresser les deux mamelons d'abord délicatement puis ensuite de plus en plus fort. Soudain Watson cessa tout mouvement ce qui mit d'abord le roux dans une grande rage mais lorsqu'il sentit deux mains délicates se poser sur les siennes il étouffa sa colère voulant voir les intentions du jeune homme. Celui-ci lâcha les mains pour ouvrir le reste des boutons.

''Si vous permettez, fit John sur un ton enjôleur, je vous promet que vous ne le regrettais pas.''

Le roux enivré par cette voix emplis de promesse le lâcha et en effet ne le regretta point. Watson qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face avait déboutonné la chemise entièrement et se mit à se caresser avec, d'abord les deux mamelons en érection, puis le ventre, et enfin son intimité qui à son tour se durcit. Puis très lentement il prit son sexe entre ses mains et se caressa jusqu'à éjaculations, enfin très lentement il lécha les paumes de ses mains. Ensuite il reposa ses mains sur ses seins et se mit à gémir.

''Pitié! Fit il avec une voix haletante, j'ai besoin de vous.''

Le roux ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit John par les hanche et l'allongea sur la table avant de se mettre sur lui. Tout en suçant les seins en érection l'un après l'autre il frotta son sexe contre celui de John tandis que ce dernier souleva son cou pour pouvoir regarder le général Stone qui était en train de se régaler de cette scène. Avec les yeux à demis clos et la bouche entrouverte John se mit à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus fort sachant que le général ne saurait résistait. En effet celui ci s'approcha d'eux et se mit à embrasser John tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

''Benjamin, fit Walter après avoir fini d'embrasser John, si vous me laissiez un peu de place''

Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en descendant du corps du médecin, puis une fois chose faite il continua à lui mordiller le sein droit tandis que son ami s'occupa du gauche.

''Tu es un garçon bien obéissant, remarqua Walter entre deux mordillement, continus comme ça et je te promet que jamais Holmes ne saura que tu n'es qu'un catin.''

A cette insulte John ne put retenir ses larmes que le général lécha aussitôt.

''Hm! Fit Forrester, je sais que tu peux mieux faire John.''

Celui-ci sachant qu'il n'avait guère le choix, se mit à haleter comme une chienne en chaleur tout en se caressant l'entre jambe, puis son sexe .

''Pitié, j'ai besoin de vous touchez.''

Sans attendre une réponse il prit leurs érection entre les mains et les caressa tendrement.

''Prenez moi, je vous en pris, prenez moi!''

Sans dire un mot Benjamin lui enleva sa chemise puis le retourna sur le ventre et le pris le premier.

Lorsque Benjamin entra en lui John cru un moment que son corps allait se casser en deux, le roux avait toujours était le plus viril et cela n'avait pas eu l'air de changé depuis ces derniers mois. Pendant dix bonnes minutes il fit des vas et viens dans son corps de plus en plus vite de plus en plus fort et au moment où il allait lui supplier d'arrêter il sentit un liquide chaud entrer en lui et qui coulait aussi entre ses jambes. Lorsque Benjamin se retira de son corps meurtri Walter vint le remplacer et deux minutes plus tard un autre liquide chaud coula le long de ses jambes.

''Merveilleux, fit le général, qu'en pensez vous mon cher Ben?

'Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais autant joui, lui répondit son ami tout en caressant les fesses ensanglantées du docteur Watson.

'Je suis fourbu pas vous?

'Pas spécialement, je pense que ce cher John et moi allons continuer à nous amuser.

'Je vais quant à moi aller prendre un bain, amusez vous bien!''

Une fois Stone sorti de la pièce le roux souleva John comme une jeune mariée et l'allongea sur le canapé puis enleva à son tour tous ses vêtements avant de s'assoir sur la poitrine du jeune blond.

John releva la tête et pris l'organe en érection dans sa bouche et suça jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme ait joui.

Une fois qu'il ait fini d'avaler son bourreau se retira de sa bouche et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Après un très long baiser il alla lui mordiller l'oreille droite puis le gauche pour ensuite s'en prendre à la gorge.

''Lèves toi! Ordonna Benjamin tout en descendant du corps de John.

'Oui monsieur!'' Répondit John d'une voix timide.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux debout Benjamin plaqua John violemment contre le mur et tout en l'embrassant se mit à lui pétrir le corps puis sans prévenir le tourna pour le pénétré violemment. Au moment où il se mit à se vider dans le corps tremblant de John en frappa à la porte. Comme Benjamin entendit Walter descendre des escaliers il ne prit pas la peine de se retirer du corps de John, pensant que son ami se débarrasserait de l'intrus très rapidement.

Fin de scènes adultes.

Walter qui était impatient de violenté son protégé grommela tout en ouvrant la porte. Il jeta à peine un regard à son visiteur et demanda sur un ton brusque ce qu'il voulait.

''Je viens de la part de Wiggins, lui dit un grand rouquin aux yeux gris, au sujet d'un certain Watson. Il m'a dit où vous sauriez le trouver.

'Quoi? Fit le général sur un ton surpris, il vous a mis dans la confidence? Qui êtes vous donc?

'Juste un compagnon à qui il offre de temps en temps un coup, on parlais de nos conquête et comme il avait un peu trop bu il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais connu une telle jouissance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec John Watson.

'Eh bien ma foi il n'a pas tort, et comme il vous a tout raconté je ne vois pas la nécessité de nier. D'ailleurs, continua Stone sur un ton lubrique,il est ici si vous souhaitez vérifier mes dires.

'Vraiment? Demanda son interlocuteur sur ton dangereusement calme.

'Oui, il est occupé avec un ami mais je suis certain qu'il lui restera encore beaucoup d'énergie pour pouvoir s'occuper de vous, lui répondit le quinquagénaire sans se rendre compte du danger auquel il se trouvait. Moi même...''

Stone n'eût guère le temps d'achever sa phrase, son visiteur l'avait poignardé violemment en plein cœur.

En effet Henri Watson ne pouvait supporter d'en entendre encore plus et il vit rouge ne pensant même pas à utilisé le cyanure qui se trouvait dans sa poche droite de pantalon tant sa rage était grande.

Sans accorder un regard à sa victime qui était en train de se vider de son sang sur son palier, il ferma la porte et se précipita dans le salon où il pouvait entendre depuis le couloir des grognements de plaisirs joints à des gémissements de douleurs.

La scène qu'il vit le laissa paralyser pendant deux secondes, ne pouvant croire qu'il était témoin du viol de son petit frère. Comme les deux hommes avaient le dos tourné ils ne virent pas Henri courir vers eux et au moment où Forrester allait de nouveau verser sa semence dans le corps du blond l'autre roux lui trancha la gorge.

John sentant le sang chaud sur sa nuque se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une vision cauchemardesque, celle de son frère aîné debout devant le cadavre de son violeur, les yeux exorbités, le visage rouge comme la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

''Henri!'' Fit le jeune médecin avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son grand frère.

A suivre.

Dans le prochain chapitre John fera tout pour que Holmes ne découvre pas la vérité quitte à s'attirer ses foudres, quant à Paul et bien vous verrez bien.

Merci encore de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu..


End file.
